<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poder oculto by libelulacolorida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070208">Poder oculto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida'>libelulacolorida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, gentle gohan, powerfull Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan não tinha uma paixão pela luta como seu pai e o híbrido tinha inclusive medo de seu enorme poder, mas depois da luta contra Buu, Gohan sabe que ele não pode continuar ignorando seu poder por muito mais tempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poder oculto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Super Buu jogou Gotenks pelos cabelos impacto abriu uma cratera no chão, o monstro pisou no pescoço da fusão e o guerreiro gemia de dor.<br/>
</p><p>Gohan tentou ajudar, mas suas pernas pareciam grudadas no chão e sua voz não saia. De repente o cenário a sua volta mudara, Buu batia em Chi Chi e Gohan tentava ajudá-la, porém seu corpo ainda não se mexia.<br/>
</p><p>Acordou arfando e tremendo, decidindo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir abriu a janela e saiu de casa. Fazia 4 meses desde a derrota de Buu e nesse meio tempo Gohan fora assaltado por pesadelos, todos bastantes semelhantes muitas vezes o Super Buu falava em seu sonho:<br/>
"Vai fazer o quê? Papai não está aqui para salvar o mundo! ", ele caia na gargalhada e completava. — "O mundo está nas mãos de um inútil! "<br/>
</p><p>Seu pai havia voltado, mas Gohan não se sentia em paz, sabia que por mais que Goku salvara diversas vezes a Terra, haveria um dia em que ele não estaria mais ali. A luta contra Buu havia despertado em Gohan um velho medo: o de si mesmo.<br/>
</p><p>Desde a luta contra Cell, havia deixado de treinar por causa da tristeza que sentia com a morte do pai — que ele se culpou durante muito tempo — inclusive ele se apoiava na ideia de que se ele se tornasse muito forte, monstros viriam atrás dele e poria a Terra em perigo e ele queria acreditar nisso já que fora a desculpa que seu pai dera para permanecer no outro mundo. Havia deixado de treinar também por causa que ele precisava ajudar sua mãe com Goten, mas principalmente porque Gohan tinha medo de seu poder oculto. O rapaz temia que ao ter acesso ao enorme poder sua personalidade se perdesse e ele deixasse de ser Son Gohan e se tornasse um monstro sanguinário que só se importasse com luta e que se danassem as consequências.<br/>
</p><p>Temia que seu poder despertasse nele o pior de si. O problema era que esses sete anos parados haviam lhe enfraquecido e a Terra por pouco não é destruída e ele estava de volta ao um antigo dilema que desde criança lhe assombrava: Lutar ou não?<br/>
</p><p>Não que Gohan odiasse lutar, ele gostava, mas não tinha paixão por isso como seus amigos e muito menos queria ter a responsabilidade de ser o protetor da Terra. Sua identidade como Saiyaman fora uma forma que ele achara para lutar contra o mal e ajudar as pessoas em situações cotidianas, lutar sem ter a pressão de ter que salvar todo o planeta, de haver milhares de vidas nas suas mãos, podendo ser perdidas pelas suas decisões, uma responsabilidade que fora diversas vezes jogada nas suas costas desde pequeno.<br/>
</p><p>Gohan voou e pousou em um rio que era perto de sua casa, estava uma noite fria, mas mesmo assim o hibrido enfiou os pés na água gelada, sentado na margem, plantou as mãos no chão atrás de si, inclinou- se para trás e olhou para as estrelas e planetas.<br/>
Suspirou, vivia um mundo de turbulências ele precisava fazer sua decisão, sabia que deveria encarar seu poder oculto, que devia domá-lo, mas tinha medo do poder dominá-lo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>